Be Safe
by BookWurm15
Summary: The Probending Arena remains in shambles, but Mako has other things on his mind. He didn't mean to lose sight of her; he hopes she is alright, he hopes she stayed safe. Oneshot- Complete.


Equalists ran amok in the streets, chasing innocent people, innocent benders.

Mako ducked as a rock flew next to his head. "Please! Don't!" someone shrieked, and broke off. A giant stream of electricity surged up into the sky. He shuddered, and kept walking at his pace, pulling his cap lower over his face. He couldn't let the chi-blockers catch him; he'd had enough electrocutions for one lifetime.

_Mako, please, just stay here,_ Bolin had frowned, chewing on his bottom lip. _It's scary out there._

He couldn't listen. He had someone to find.

The factory had been overrun by Equalists, the Satomobiles flipped onto their sides. It hurt Mako to see it; Hiroshi Sato's prides and joys, all tossed like scrap metal. He had to leave when it was evident that the Satos had fled the premises.

He subconsciously slid his hand into his shirt, touching the fabric of his scarf with one finger. He couldn't risk anyone seeing it, they'd surely recognize him.

Mako was about to call it quits and return home when he heard something odd.

"Mako?"

He straightened and turned around, although he'd know the high, sweet voice anywhere. "Asami!" he sighed in relief, and ran over to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her cheek. "Asami, I'm so glad you're okay! I couldn't find you after the riot the other night at the Probending Arena, I got worried." He paused when she blinked at him; she had a dazed look in her eyes. "_Are_ you okay?"

She nodded, hugged him, and buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm fine," she mumbled, squeezing his shoulders. "Did they… Did they get you?"

Mako shook his head. "No, I wouldn't let them. See?" He pulled off his cap and stuffed it into his pocket. "I was really careful."

Asami shuddered, and he frowned. "Hey," he whispered, holding her shoulders so he could look into her eyes. "I'm alright, you're alright, we're going to be just fine." He gently touched his nose to hers and closed his eyes.

Mako felt her tense up, and suddenly he felt five- no, six- quick jabs on his chest and sides. He gasped and fell to his knees, then he was kicked onto his side. His amber eyes stared, unfocused, up at Asami. She bit her lip and slid an armband up on her arm, and her hand began to glow and spark with electricity. She pulled a bandana up in front of her mouth and knelt next to him.

"A-Asami…" he groaned.

"I'm sorry, Mako." She touched her hand to his side, sending agonizing jolts through his body. "I'm so sorry."

He screamed and writhed, stirring up dirt all around him.

Asami drew her hand away and watched as he struggled to keep consciousness. The hurt was evident on his face, but then his eyes rolled back in his head and he was still.

Asami wiped her eye with her knuckle and opened a button on his shirt. She unwound his father's scarf from around his neck, folded it, and slid it into her pants pocket. "I really am sorry," she murmured, stroking his cheek. "But we just can't afford to have you feel safe anymore."

"Mako!"

"Mako, where are you?"

"_Mako_!"

"Mak- Bolin!" Korra cried, racing down the alleyway. "Bolin, I found him!" Mako was collapsed on the ground, limps sprawled at odd angles. His right cheek rested in the dirt, hair brushing back and forth in the breeze. His clothes smoked.

"Mako!" Korra breathed, falling to her knees next to him. "Mako, wake up. You have to wake up." He didn't respond. She took a breath and cradled his head in her hands, rubbing the dirt and smoke on his face away with her thumbs. "It's going to be alright."

"Korra?" Bolin cried in a panic. "Korra! Where is he?"

"Over here, Bolin!"

He ran down the alley where she held his brother, and drew a sharp breath through his nose. "Mako?" he whimpered. "Buddy, you okay?" His eyes raked Mako's still form, and he began to hyperventilate. "H-He's not breathing!"

"Yes he is," Korra assured him. "I can hear him. Mako," she whispered. "_Please_ wake up." She looked around. "Bolin, get me some water. I'm going to try and heal him."

"Will that wake him up?"

"It's worth a shot."

Bolin was quick in getting the water. Korra breathed out and molded the water to her hands, dancing them over Mako's skin.

As she and Bolin watched, his eyes slowly blinked open, and he looked up at them painfully. "Bol… Bolin…" His drooping gaze rested on Korra.

"K-Korra," he began, voice raspy. "How-"

"We split up to look for you," she murmured, brushing his hair off his forehead.

"What happened, bro?" Bolin asked, sitting cross-legged at his brother's side.

"A-" Mako shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut. "Asami…"

"Asami?" Bolin blinked, and looked around. "Is she okay? Where is she? Who took her?"

Mako was shaking his head slowly. "A-Asami… Equalist…"

"Asami's an _Equalist_?" Korra gasped. "No…"

"She was so nice!" Bolin cried. "She gave Pabu a shirt too!"

Korra glared at him.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood," Bolin shrugged, and looked back at his brother. He froze. "Mako…" he whispered sharply. "Where's Papa's scarf?"

Mako knit his brow and rose one hand shakily to his neck. His eyes widened as he felt nothing there. "N-No…" he breathed, and shuddered in Korra's arms. He snapped his eyes shut and covered his face…

…but not before Korra saw the tears beading up in his eyes and tracing down his face.

"Oh, Mako." She bit her lip and held him close, resting her chin on his head. "Mako, I'm so sorry."

Bolin enveloped the pair in a hug, burying his face in his brother's shirt. "It's going to be okay, bro," he murmured. "We'll get it back."

Mako trembled and said nothing.

Korra met Bolin's eye. She couldn't even fathom the worry in them.

"It's going to be okay," Bolin repeated, ruffling Mako's hair. "I'm going to take care of you, just like you take care of me. We'll figure it out."

"I trusted her."

"I know. We all did."


End file.
